This invention relates to a bed, the frame thereof, and a method of manufacture thereof, and more particularly to a bed which may be referred to as a casket bed or a coffin bed, the frame thereof, and a method of manufacturing the frame and the assembly with the frame of a body support.
The invention is directed particularly to beds such as used in coffins, reference being made to the following United States patents involving prior art showing such beds:
Among the several objects of the invention may be noted the provision of a bed and frame thereof, and more particularly a coffin bed and frame thereof, of economical construction both as to materials and assembly; the provision of an economical method of manufacturing the frame and the assembly with the frame of a body support; the provision of a bed comprising the frame and the body support with the frame economically formed from sheet metal strip; and the provision of such a bed wherein the body support economically comprises plastic netting.
In general a bed frame of this invention is of rectangular form having elongate sides and relatively narrow ends. Each of the sides and ends comprises a rail or bar formed of sheet metal strip. Each bar is of such overall cross-section as to comprise a tubular section adapted to function as a beam with strength in bending resistant to forces transverse thereto and further to comprise a flange extending from said tubular section adapted for attachment thereto of a body support.
In another aspect of the invention, the bed frame is formed by a single member formed of sheet metal strip bent into the shape of a rectangle thereby forming the bars at the sides of the frame and the bars at the ends of the frame, the ends of said member meeting one with the other, and said frame having means joining said meeting ends.
A bed of this invention generally comprises a bed frame as set forth above and a body support attached thereto. The body support may comprise a rectangular piece of plastic netting.
In general, the method of this invention for manufacturing a bed frame of rectangular shape for accepting a body support comprises cold rolling a strip of sheet metal to form it into bar stock of such overall cross-section as to comprise a tubular section adapted to function as a beam with strength in bending resistant to forces transverse thereto and further to comprise a flange extending from the beam comprising a portion of the sheet metal strip. The bar stock is notched at intervals such as to define side bars and end bars of the rectangular frame. The stock is segmented into lengths thereof with each length corresponding to the total length of the periphery of the frame and including a number of said notches defining corners of the frame to be formed, the length being bent at notches thereof to form it into said frame bringing together the ends of said length, the notches where said length is bent forming mitered corners of the frame, and the ends are fastened together.
The method of this invention for manufacturing a bed comprises manufacturing a frame as set forth above and applying a bed support to the frame as will appear.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.